Dear Teddy
by Ti'ana7
Summary: (one-shot) A quick look at Relena's life on her 26th birthday as told by her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing in any shape.

Heh, this was just supposed to be Relena writing in her journal, but it turned into something else.

Note: There is sporadically placed French peppered throughout this one-shot.

Dear Teddy

_Dear Teddy,_

_I haven't heard from him in years. No one has. Quatre lost track of him, then Trowa did, then Wufei, then finally Duo said he just disappeared. But _him_ being who he is, I'm not surprised. Even if everyone in the entire universe were to look for him all at once, he would still manage to remain hidden from us all._

_It's my 26th birthday today. I've had you for ten years. Do you feel that old? You're starting to look old. You're looking a little rough around the edges. Do I hold you too tight when I cry? You make my husband jealous when I run to you crying instead of him. He knows I got you from someone I love most in the world. _

_I hope Heero's happy that I married someone. I married Antoine to fill the void that Heero left behind. He was funny, charming, caring. Most of all, he was willing to give me companionship. He wasn't able to fill that void. Marie, Benjamin, and Claurice got it nearly full. But you know all about that. The children always want to play with you, but I will never let them. I will give them my body, my mind, and my soul. But I won't hand you over to them. I won't give them my heart. How can I when it's lost in space?_

_It's my birthday Teddy, and I'll never get my wish of seeing Heero at my birthday party. _

_Sincerely, Relena_

"Relena, what are you doing in here?"

I started when I heard a man's voice come from behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders in an action to sooth me and I turned around to see my husband. "Oh, Antoine. C'est toi!"

"Oui, c'est moi. Who else would it be, ma chère?" Antoine asked.

I looked down at my journal and noticed it's written pages were glaring straight at me. Mocking me, for who would come into my bedroom other than the harshest reminder of what I was writing about. I slammed the book shut none too softly. "I'm sorry. I was just finishing writing in my journal. I was planning on coming down as soon as I finished." I smiled up at my husband.

Antoine smiled. "That's okay, Relena. Here put these earrings on and we'll be on our way." He handed me a set of blue diamond earrings that matched the shade of my dress. I slid the backs off the earrings and stood up. While he escorted me down the hall, I struggled to put the earrings into my ears. "Your friends have arrived," Antoine informed me casually as I finally got the blasted things in.

I grimaced. While I cherished the Gundam pilots, Antoine disliked them. He felt they weren't, for lack of a better term, 'aristocratic' enough to be at my birthday party. "Why did you not tell me sooner?" I asked him.

"You would have found out as soon as we got downstairs."

"I would have liked to have been prepared." As I said this, we reached the ball room where the pilots, myself and my husband, and a few close noble dignitaries would celebrate my birthday. The children and I had already celebrated earlier this morning. I could hear the noise from the hundreds that were inside already. My husband and I entered with no pomp and circumstances. It was better to let the people believe I had been there the entire night instead of just showing up. I slowly started to mingle with my husband at my side. The partygoers wished me a "Happy Birthday." Several delegates wanted to engage me in political talk, but Antoine had insisted that I resist such affairs.

I was talking with the delegate from colony X-2017 when suddenly someone covered my eyes. "Heya, Jousan!" A grin raced its way across my face and I spun around to give Duo a hug. Beside him were Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Wufei, and Sally. After excusing myself from the delegate and my husband, I gave them all a hug and welcomed them.

"How are you all? I am so glad you were able to make it!" I exclaimed.

"We couldn't let you be left unprotected amongst the wolves now could we?" Hilde asked rhetorically. I spent most of the evening with them. The dignities were there for show, not for me like this group. Trowa and Catherine were doing fine in their circus which was planning on bringing the show to the Earth again. Quatre was busy as ever in his father's business, but all of his 28 sisters were helping him. Wufei and Sally's partnership was going grand. They could even be in the same room for more than an hour and not get angry at the other.

Suddenly, more than ever I missed Heero. Everyone in the group could tell the moment I thought of him. Duo opened his mouth, then shut it quickly. "Go ahead, Duo. Tell me," I goaded.

"That's just it, princess. I have nothing to tell you. No hide nor hair has been seen of him by any of us."

I smiled. That was just like Heero. Reclusive as always. "That's okay. I have my own life now." Yes, that's what I keep telling myself.

Catherine suddenly took me by my arm. "Now, I know this is a birthday party! And somewhere around here there is a big mountain of presents. Let us go look for it!" I laughed as she dragged me toward a table with all my presents on it. The rest of the people followed our lead and headed to the table to watch me unwrap my party souvenirs. I sat down in a chair and proceeded to open each and every present.

At length, I reached the last one. I unwrapped it finding it to be a necklace to match the earrings I was wearing. Antoine came and gave me a kiss and a hug. I told him "thank you" and was about to do the same to everyone else when a delivery man came into the room holding a foot square box covered in wrapping paper.

He came up to me and lay the package at my feet. "Sorry this one's late, ma'am. It just got shipped today." He kept his head down to ward off all the glances he was receiving from all the attending guests. He held out the signing machine to me. Taking the pen, I quickly signed my name and gave him the pen back. He gave a quick bow and started to leave.

Shrugging, I started to open my present. My eyes opened wide when I saw what it was. I spied a card and quickly picked it up. My eyes flew over the words. I stood up startling everyone there. In heels, I ran after the delivery boy as quickly as possible.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" I heard my husband ask before I was out of hearing reach. I managed to get to the doors and swing them open before I saw the delivery truck pull out of the gates. I hung my head and slowly went back into the ball room.

When I returned, all the guests stared at me. I ignored them all and reached into my package to retrieve a small teddy bear and the card.

_Dear Relena,_

_Because you believe the other one to be worn out._

_Happy 26th Birthday._

_Heero_

L'HISTOIRE EST FINIR. (The story is complete.)

C'est toi- It's you

C'est-moi-It's me

Ma chère- my dear

Qu'est-ce que c'est- What is it


End file.
